


Sparring Partners

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Ziva have an 'interesting' sparring session</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sparring Partners

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_Caitlin and Ziva have an 'interesting' sparring session_

1.

Israeli NCIS Agent Ziva David walked into the gym at NCIS Headquarters, she had had a rough day, as had all of Gibbs' Agents had - Tony and McGee had both been shot while Kate took a brutal beating from their suspect before Gibbs was able to subdue him. Ziva dropped her duffel bag and knelt down to retrieve her MMA style gloves, after putting them on and removing her shoes Ziva began working the heavy bag with punches and kicks.

NCIS Special Agent Kate Todd entered the gym followed by Tim and Tony who have a bet going - Tony has bet Kate and McGee $500 each that Kate can't beat Ziva in a sparring match, Kate happily accepts the guys' bet, Kate sees Ziva brutally kicking the heavy bag and briefly reconsiders taking on the Mossad Agent, but Kate refuses to lose to DiNozzo so she removes her shoes and gets into the ring.

"Hey Ziva, care for a sparring partner?" Kate asked gently.

The statuesque brunette ceased her assault on the heavy bag and turned around slowly brushing her hair out of her face with her right hand, Kate thought that that was extremely sexy.

"Yes Kate, I would rather having a decent spar with you." Ziva said.

"Thank you Ziva." Kate said.

"You won't be thanking me by the time that we're done." Ziva said with a knowing smile.

Ziva and Kate squared off in the center of the ring, Kate decided to make the first move. Kate threw a roundhouse kick which Ziva side-stepped Kate's attack and used a haymaker counter -punch that landed flush on Kate's left temple, staggering the other agent.

 ' _Damn,_ Kate thought. _Still too slow. I'm pausing too long to consider my attacks, instead of shifting fluidly from one strike to the next. instinctively deciding._ Kate knew that she had to throw something at Ziva that she wasn't ready for.

Kate turned her head slightly to watch Ziva out of the corner of her eyes, pushing aside her frustration **.** As subtle as Kate's motion was, Ziva spotted it and realized that Kate had something planned. Ziva ran forward, trying to take advantage of what little surprise she had left. Kate hastily whipped around, deflecting an attempted grab of some sort. Kate slipped away from Ziva and into her familiar ready stance.

"Impressive." McGee said quietly to Tony, who was too focused on the action to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Ziva lowered her shoulder and attempted to tackle Kate, Kate braced herself and stopped Ziva cold with a well placed axe handle blow to her shoulder blades. Ziva dropped to one knee, Kate then grabbed Ziva's right wrist and flipped the Mossad agent onto her back using a Judo flip.

"No way, Kate's actually hanging in there with Ziva." Tony said, utterly dumbfounded.

"Looks like we're gonna be paying up, Tony." Tim said.

Ziva and Kate quickly scramble to their feet and stare at one another.

Ziva smiled at Kate.

"You have improved vastly Kate, but sadly-." Ziva stuck decisively with a Krav Maga Palm Heel Strike, followed by an uppercut that took Kate down.

"Well, so much for betting against Ziva." Tim said grimly as he opened his wallet.

Tony grinned like a kid on Christmas morning as he took McGee's money and left the gym.

"Good spar as usual Ziva, I'll beat you one of these days." Kate said as Ziva grasped her right hand and pulled her colleague to her feet.

"Kate, I did not achieve victory just by the use of my native fighting style, I just exploited several openings in your defenses." Ziva said coolly.

Kate smiled at Ziva, she liked the Israeli woman a lot. And not only the capacity of the two working together and occasionally working out together, Kate was a lesbian and is harboring _major_ feelings for Ziva, Kate just hoped that Ziva felt the same way about her.

"Are you in pain, Kate?" Ziva asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nah, you only wounded my pride, Zee." Kate laughed.

"Then I shall remedy that injury, Kate." Ziva says with a warm smile, then Ziva leaned in gently kissed Kate on the lips.

Ziva pulled back slowly and let Kate process what just happened.

"Wow Ziva, I-I never expected that." Kate said softly.

"I am sorry Kate, I did not mean to offend you."

Kate smiled and pulled Ziva to her, their bodies meshing together perfectly.

"You didn't offend me, Ziva." Kate replied before closing the small distance between them and her again, longer this time, Ziva melted into Kate's kiss. 

"Will you have dinner with me tonight, Kate?" Ziva inquired cautiously.

"Of course, I will. Will you be dessert?" Kate asked suggestively.

"Naturally." Ziva said coolly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So what would you like to eat, Kate?" Ziva asked.   "How about you surprise me?" Kate suggested, "All right." Ziva replied.  "Give me half an hour to go home and freshen up, ok Ziva?" "Sure Kate, take all the time that you need." Ziva said.


End file.
